Reassurance
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Korra's family and Katara pay Mako and Korra a visit. Makorra.


**A/N**: So I still ship Makorra. I have since Comic Con last year. However I'm pretty sure now I just ship all the things so here's this right before the finale. Oh and I have a tumblr: lariren-shadow. Also not naming baby? Yes, let me do that.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

"See this? It's fire. You might be able to bend it," tiny hands reached to touch the flame and Mako quickly pulled his left hand back. "Don't touch sweetheart. It'll hurt. But see, it's like a heartbeat. Just like yours," he took her little hand gently in his right and placed it over her heart. "Mommy says you might be a waterbender though. From what she tells me that's all push," he extinguished the fire in his left hand and took her other hand in his and softly pushed her arms back, "and pull," he pulled her into his arms. "Or maybe you're an earthbender like Uncle Bo or an airbender," he gently tossed her into the air and catching her. She giggled. "And if you can't bend anything at all I still love you and you're going to have the best defense classes ever because I want you to be able to beat up any boys who look at you. Maybe that's just what I want."

"Mako," Korra said in an exasperated tone. "What are you doing?"

Mako turned to look at his wife. Her hair was coming out of her ponytail and her arms were crossed. He could see where her nails were digging into her skin. "Playing with our daughter."

"What should you be doing?" She asked in a deathly calm.

"Helping you. Which I am by playing with her and keeping her occupied."

'That's why she has a playpen filled with toys we had to get her."

"She really does need a stuffed fire ferret."

"Not the point Mako. Put her down and help me clean this place up."

"Korra relax. We cleaned a few days ago and your parents saw this place a whole lot messier when they came just before she was born. They're not going to care how it looks."

"They might but I don't know about Master Katara."

Mako felt the blood drain from his face. "You didn't tell me she was coming too."

"I didn't know till today. She heard that my parents were coming for a visit and decided to tag along to see her family and me. Everything has to be perfect."

Mako looked into the bright blue eyes of his daughter. "Sweetheart you're going to have to play by yourself for a little because Daddy and Mommy are going to clean everything so Mommy's scary waterbending master doesn't kill Daddy." He set her down in her playpen. She immediately began gibbering and stacking blocks.

"She won't kill you," Korra assured him as she handed him a mop. He glared at her and shoved the mop into the bucket by the kitchen door.

* * *

Mako flipped the noodles one more time in the wok before he checked the clock. Korra would be back soon and he wanted to have dinner done before then. Korra had offered to help but, well, she was hopeless in the kitchen. She burned tea. General Iroh hadn't believed him when he told her and insisted on trying teach her. It ended with Korra challenging him to an Agni Kai and Mako and Bolin laughing at the General's frustration.

Instead of trying to find something for her to cook Mako had sent Korra out to buy food earlier (he could cook but his skills were limited but his ability to reheat anything was unlimited).

The door slammed open with a "Mako I brought desert!" from Bolin.

"Bring it in here Bo," he called as he effortlessly tipped the pan so the noodles slid into the waiting bowl. Bolin came into the kitchen and Mako was grateful his brother had changed out of his cop uniform for dinner. Not that he didn't think Bolin should wear it but, well, his daughter kept banging her hands on it because it made a funny noise. He didn't need that tonight.

"Wow you have a lot of food here bro," Bolin commented as he set the box down on one of the small free spaces on the counter. Everything else was covered with different dishes filled with an array of food. There was a plate of crispy tofu, multiple kabobs, a few different fish dishes, steamed vegetables, and rice.

Bolin grabbed a kabob. "You know just because you're this hot shop probending coach now doesn't mean you have to show off-"

"Katara is coming."

"Katara? Katara as in Korra's waterbending Master Katara? The one who threatened to end you if you ever hurt Korra and basically said that since her children and grandchildren are involved in every government in every Nation that you would have no place to hide?"

"Yes."

"I think you need more food and a bigger house and to go buy Korra flowers and jewelry."

"You know Korra loses almost every piece of jewelry she gets. Promise to get the cops on my side if anything happens."

"They still treat me like a rookie but I'll see what I can do. Door!" He shot out a cord of metal to open the door.

"I thought you would have left those at home too."

"Master Bei Fong says we should keep them on us at all times and make them become a part of us."

"Just don't break anything."

"That was one time!"

"We're here!" Korra called.

"Help me bring out food," Mako said as he nudged past Bolin.

The brothers brought the food to the table and, after setting it down, went to join the others in the family room. Senna and Tonraq were looking over the pictures hanging on the wall while Korra was telling them about her latest "boring" Avatar duties. Katara was sitting down with the baby and bending water to entertain her.

Mako went to stand by Korra, arm going around her waist and kissing her temple. He turned to his in-laws. "How was your trip?"

"Good," Senna said. "Smooth sailing the whole way. We brought a bunch of Korra's old baby toys for you. The baby's going to love them!"

"You're going to have to make sure they're fire proof," Katara added not taking her eyes off the baby.

"Why?" Korra asked.

"She's a firebender," Katara cooed at the baby. She giggled and tried to grasp the water Katara was controlling.

Mako tried very hard not to smile and be proud of his little girl and asked as calmly as he could "how do you know?"

"I have grandchildren who are waterbenders, airbenders, and firebenders. You begin to recognize the signs," she said with a smile.

"And that would be?" Korra huffed.

"She warm, warmer than most babies."

"That's it? I remember Korra cracking the walls of our igloo a few times when she was really cranky as a baby," Tonraq commented.

"That and when we passed the stall selling roasted nuts and she was fussing because she wanted out of Korra's arms the flames surged." Mako nodded. He'd seen a few untrained kids have the same reactions while he was growing up.

"All right my niece is a firebender!" Bolin cheered. "Let's celebrate by eating dinner."

"I second that," Korra said as she turned into the dinning room.

Mako went over to where Katara was sitting and bent to pick up his daughter. He watched as Katara flicked her wrist and sent the tendril of water out the window. "You're really Daddy's little firebender?" He asked his daughter. She gurgled and tried to pull his hair. "No," he took her hand in his effectively stopping her. He let go to brush her black hair out of her eyes.

"You're doing a good job," Katara said softly standing next to Mako.

"Really? Because half the time I'm not sure with her but she seems happy and-"

"I meant with both the girls in your life. Korra is happy. I'm glad, especially since I'm not going to have to figure out how to punish you."

"You have no idea how relieved I feel at the moment."

"Probably about as relieved as Aang felt when my brother didn't kill him when we told Sokka that I was pregnant for the first time."

"Over protective older brother?" Mako asked as his repositioned the baby.

"Just a little. Aang was worried that Kya would be the only chance he had for continuing the airbender line. Sokka was thrilled to be an uncle though so it all worked out for the best." Mako made a noncommittal noise in response. "Now let's eat, I want to make sure you can feed the Avatar well."

"How are you so sure she hasn't learned to cook since she left the South Pole."

"That girl can't cook to save her life. If you managed to teach her it would be a miracle. I think it's time I told you the story of how she set soup on fire and almost burned down the whole compound."

Mako nodded and followed Katara into the dinning room happy that he wasn't going to die, that his daughter was probably a firebender, and that he got Katara to tell him stories. Oh and being surrounded by his family wasn't a bad feeling either.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
